noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ignes Kravei
Ignes Kravei (Kor. 이그네스 크라베이) is the daughter of Roctis Kravei and the main antagonist of Volume 6. After Roctis' death, she is now the new clan leader of Kravei Clan. Appearance Ignes has long, wavy, black hair, pale skin, and the characteristic scarlet eyes of a Noble. She is rather tall and muscular, with a large bust. She has showcased two apparels so far. One is a pink top paired with black pants. In her latest appearance she wears a black lipstick, a black cropped turtleneck with gold zipper and black pants paired with high heels. Personality Ignes appears a cheerful person on the outside. But beneath her smiling demeanor lies an extremely vicious, demented, and egocentric personality that even her father cannot control. Deprived of being the Clan Leader due to her father's continued existence, she is enraged that the current Clan Leaders, her juniors by hundreds of years, possess powers she only dreams of having. That has led to her developing an obsession over physical modification in order to enhance her abilities. In Chapter 299 she is shown to be tremendously hot-headed, hurling a fist at the slightest refute. Background Ignes Kravei, the daughter of Roctis Kravei and heir to the Kravei Clan , is older than all other current Clan Leaders (except Gejutel). She mentions knowing the parents of Seira and Regis and even calls them 'kids'. She is likely to have left Lukedonia with her father 500 years ago when the betrayal happened. Since then she has been living with her father in the Union engaging herself in research. The position of the 13th Elder was originally supposed to go to her; however, her destructive personality led Roctis to object, and Dr. Crombel was made Elder instead. Plot Overview Ignes makes her first appearance when Roctis Kravei and 9th Elder are discussing about the contemporary events related to The Noblesse. She greets the 9th Elder telling him that when she has come to know about his visit, she was sure that he was with her father. She wonders if her father is all right as he seemed anxious. Roctis and 9th assures her that everything is fine. Later on, She joins 9th Elder for some experiments about which she seems really excited. She shows up on the visit of Dr. Crombell and accompanies him out. They acquaint themselves and Crombell lets it slip that some elders have been killed by the clan leaders recently which has left the Union disturbed. Ignes is left fuming with the wrath against the noble clan leaders. It is eventually revealed that Ignes is considerably older than (at least several hundred years more) the rest of current clan leaders. Powers and Abilities Scientific Expertise She is a capable researcher and is said to have mastered all of the 9th Elder's knowledge. She conducts scientific experiments with her mentor on physical modifications. She's also responsible for making the 8th Elder with the help of the 9th Elder and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons. Physical Prowess As a pure-blooded noble, Ignes owns great physical and spiritual powers. Those natural abilities are accompanied by physical enhancements that she needed to make up for her lack of a soul weapon. ' '''She is very talented fighter and profiecent at using her aura very perfectly. She demostrated unique techniques and uniue fighting capability. She easily defeated Seira and nearly defeated Regis and Rael. *'Enhanced Strength:' Ignes' strength is demonstrated for the first time in Chapter 298. Just the impact of her jumping from the top of the skyscraper to the ground (a common feat for Nobles and modified humans), created a shockwave that violently shook the ground, shattered skyscraper windows and caused debris to fall, and made a crater in the ground. Ignes was also able to destroy multiple skyscrapers with a casual punch. She has demonstrated that her level of power is far beyond the current generation of Nobles Clan Leaders. Spiritual Prowess Due to being a Noble , and a modified on at that, Ignes has immense talent for aura manipulation. Like most aura users, she can focus her energy in her palm and release it with enormous force, enough to obliterate city blocks. However she also has unique aura manipulation techniques such as: *'Black Whip: ' By simply breathing, she can create a whip of indigo aura energy that she can freely manipulate with her mind. The whip is capable of destroying skyscrapers and shredding apart reinforced steel. Ignes can make the whip disappear by inhaling. *'Black Arrow: '''Ignes can create a large arrow shaped bolt of aura energy that she can fire at supersonic (possibly hypersonic) speeds, allowing her to destroy entire an entire city block in a fraction of a second. Soul Weapon After Roctis' death, as his sole heir, she became the leader of her clan, she gains the Soul Weapon of Kravei Clan (actually she THINKS she has it). It is black energy whip with golden handle. Battles *Seira J. Loyard and Rael Kertia vs Ignes Kravei and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Female Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Modified Noble